Forbidden Love
by rEvengeIsSwEeterThAnlOve
Summary: Sakura decided to join Chronos because her village betrayed her. She fall in love with Train Heartnet but knew that they can’t. Everybody wants her right now including Orochimaru. And the only method to have her is to be separated to Train. SasuSakuTrain
1. Chapter 1

As you can see, this is my first story with naruto and black cat (cross over)…. Well… just enjoy! Don't forget to read and review!!! Some facts about the stories:

Train doesn't become a sweeper here people

Forget about other characters except for the chrono numbers, apostles of the star

Sasuke still stays with Orochimaru

That all people! Ja ne! btw, i decided to edit this chappy to make the story interesting... finally got my new inspiration...

Summary: Sakura decided to join Chronos because her village betrayed her. She fall in love with Train Heartnet but knew that they can't. Everybody wants her right now including Orochimaru. And the only method to have her is to be separated to Train.

Disclaimer: I own a computer that allows me to type my stories in

________________________________XIII____________________________________

Cries… is the only thing that can be heard inside the Haruno mansion.

"How can you do this to me! I trusted you!" the pink-haired girl shouted at her sensie and other Anbus.(I don't know if this spells right or wrong)

"Sakura, listen to me, we have to for the peace of the village. Your parents are the ones who cause the commotions here. If they are alive, the village will be in danger" Tsunade explained.

"But that doesn't mean I'll forgive you! You and your people here in Konoha will have to pay! I swear!" She shouted using all her might. She cries over her dead parents's body.

"I'm sorry"

"I swear, you people are going to experience the most tragic events in your life!!!"

With that, she walks away. Leaving the village… Like the person who left her when she was twelve. But she doesn't care about him… At least not now… For the only thing in her mind is revenge. She knew that she was far away form Konoha right now. All she needed is to rest. But theres something that she needed to do, that is to finally accept the offer of the Chronos. She contact the number that Sephiria gave to her. After making her decision, all she has to do is to wait for Sephiria.

________________________________XIII____________________________________

**_Flashback _**

_A girl was standing inside the Chronos' office. _

"_So Sakura, will you be willing to join Chronos for the benefit of the whole world?" Sepheria, the leader of Chronos ask._

"_No" Sakura answered bluntly. _

"_If you would not join Chronos-"_

_Her sentence was cut down _

"_if you bring me cookies, maybe I'll join"_

"_WHAT???!" the others chrono exclaimed. No one dared to talk to Sephiria like that before._

"_you heard me, if you bring me cookies, I'll join, hmm, what kind of place is this, no food at all. But seriously, I'll think about it" she waved her hand showing that she'll be leaving. _

"Very well then" Sakura was surprised when Sephiria raised her hand to shake hands with her. Sakura slowly reach for her hand and was astonished when she felt a paper. She wonder why Sephiria is so desperate having her as a Chrono Number.

"I know, I'll call you if I change my mind' she smirked and started walking again.

"_hn, unique girl" Sepheria said. _

**_End of flashback_**

After half an hour waiting, Sephiria finally arrived at the meeting place.

"I change my mind." Sakura started.

"I know you will" They started walking into the Chrono base. She knew what she just had entered. She knew that she'll be in a more dangerous world that before and she's ready to face it.

________________________________XIII____________________________________

So, how's the edited chappy…??? I don't know but I really love this new chapter because in the previous chapter, I realized that Train is a little bit OOC… that's why I change it…. Read and review people…!!!! I'll try to update soon after I get 10 reviews so that I would know if you like it or not… Ü ja!!!

Btw: Watch black cat at animax!!! (I think its 10:30am, 2:00pm (Monday-Friday) 7:30am Saturday!)


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!!! Did you guys miss me…???/ haha.. Of course I would like to thank my first reviewer Gothic Porcelain129 !!! thanks for your review, so much appreciated!!!! And the other reviewers too!!!! Haha… am'I an artist..??? lol…. Anyways, I'm super duper happy!!! Haha!!! Anywayz, I decided to change the overall plot of this story for some reasons… it will be a more…??? Hm… just find it out people…. Lol… Read and Review pls!! Oh, btw, some characters here will be also based on reborn! especially the Varia. So yeah, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own a computer that allows me to type fanfiction stories on

_________________________________XIII_________________________________

They arrived at the Chronos office after riding the limousine for 3 hours.

"We're here" the captain, Sepheria stated. "First of all, we all know that this organization is meant to be secret. Once you join Chronos, I expected that this will be the same"

Sakura nodded her head while exploring the Chronos mansion. She was surprised because this was bigger than the first meeting place. Oh well, that was just a base, this is the real office.

"What will I do?" Sakura stated, confused.

"First of all, I want you to rest, then change your clothes. There are a few clothes there on your temporary room. The maids were the one who prepared them because I assume that after leaving the village, you have nowhere to stay, am' I right?"

"My parents have their mansion here. The biggest manor that we actually have. I could stay there. Alone."

"Very well then, that's your room, get out there at 8:30 later ok? We'll be having the ceremony of your membership in Chronos" (geez, this line is so cheesy)

'ok"

She walked straight to her room. She explore it. It was big. She went straight to the closet. There she saw the clothes hanging with the hanger, some are folded. She selected a black maong shorts, which is really short, and a black halter top (if you want to see the picture just type this: grey nad black halter top on flickr. Lol). She take a bathe and ready some put on the clothes that she picked and slept.

_________________________________XIII_________________________________

"Orichimaru-sama, we're losing our money, we already tried other mafia families but they cannot sustain our needs" Squalo, a member of Orichimaru's Mafia, reported

"There's no other family? Even one?" He asked, irritated

"Sir, there is one; The Haruno family is the only family that has enough riches. But the head of the Haruno and his wife was killed by the Anbu of Konoha while they are trying to escape with their only daughter, Sakura Haruno."

"So the only hope for us to continue this life is to have her huh"

"Yes"

Where is she by the way?"

"Unknown location"

"We'll search for her in Konoha"

"I'll go order the other Varia members to search for her" (the name of Orichimaru's team here in this story)

"Good then"

_________________________________XIII_________________________________

"Wake up" a guy's voice could be heard

"Ah, shut up mom," she said as she buried her face in the bead and place the pillow in her head

"You're going to be eliminated in Chronos if you would be late in your first day of meeting"

'meeting?' she wondered. 'oh god, the meeting' she scolded her mind

"How many minutes do I have yet?"

"At least 10 minutes"

"Oh, that's plenty of time; by the way, what's your name?"

"Train. Train Heartnet"

"Oh"

5 minutes pass, she finished fixing her hair, she went out with him. It was an awkward walk until they reach the meeting room

"Oh, your just in time Sakura" Sepheria stated

The other Chrono members gather. They took a look at the Haruno girl.

"This is Sakura Haruno" Sepheria introduced to them.

"Since the maximum number of Chronos is 12, but when Heartnet join us, it becomes 13. But for some reason, it cannot be extended to 14. We're going to mark you as 14 but you'll have the same type of weapon as 13. the Hedes gun made of Orichalcum. You are now chosen as the new number 14. I will give you the mark representing that you are a true member of a Chronos numbers,Orichalcum gun, Hedes. We'll fight for Chronos and the world's stability."

"Thank you, I will do my best in order to serve Chronos" Sakura smiled confidently as she took a hold of the gun

"You'll be Heartnet's partner for your primary missions, then after you get used to it, you'll be going to be alone"

She nodded her head

"The other Chrono introduced their selves. She also received the mark that every chronos have in their body. And to her, it was place on her chest. After the event, Sakura was left with Train.

"So you're my partner huh" Sakura started, not wanting the awkward feeling to be back again

"It will only be a pain in my back"

"Idiot"

"Hn"

"Anyway, where are you staying, I'll also stay their for a while"

"At my house"

They started walking out of the Chronos office

"Aho, of course I know that"

"But it was a real answer" He answered bluntly

"But sometimes, you need common sense to answer"

"But that answers is a reliable answer so what?"

"Whatever"

Your so annoying"

"My thank you, I know"

"Welcome" Heartnet ended the conversation

They were being sarcastic. They didn't even noticed that they already arrived at Train's house

"This is where I live" He stated. His house is a 2-story house which is somehow big.

"Is this an apartment?"

"Yes, I pay the bill every month, if your going to stay with me, we're going to pay it together" He smirked as he saw her surprised.

"Whatever"

They entered the house and Sakura went straightly to the ref like it was her own house.

"Because I live here, I have the right to get anything I want right? oh, milk, my favorite!"

"Hey, that's not fair, that's mine!"

Train started to pull the bottle of milk from her.

"I live here, so it's also mine!!" She protest

"No!, buy your own!"

"Share your blessings!" She stuck her tongue out like a child.

"Buy your own milk!"

"I'm a girl, you're the guy, be polite!"

"No way!"

And as they quarrel on, unfortunately, the bottle fell to the ground

"Now look what you have done!" He started

"Me? you were the one who started it!"

"Your annoying!"

"Thank you!"

"Your Welcome!"

"Hmph" They both said.

Well, that's their life, and it had just begun.

_________________________________XIII_________________________________

Wooh!!! That was really long!!!! Haha!!! Anyways, read and review people ukie? oh, and thanks to all my reviewers!!! Really


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! It's me again!!! With another chapter of forbidden love!!! I just noticed it now, I'm the first one who ever had a black cat with naruto!!! Haha… late realizations… haha… anyways, thanks for all your reviews, nothing left much to say but to R&R people ok? I really gave the details here in this chapter…. So, yeah!

Oh… btw, questions for those people who might be wonderings about some facts

1. You might be wondering why I assigned my characters from other characters… get it..?? if not, why are there some Varia in here, some other characters.. that's easy!! So that you could see what the characters look like… Cause sometimes, when I'm reading fanfics, I can't imagine what they look like… so go figure!

2. Why can't they just kill, etc…?

Hmm… I personally believe that it is better to blackmail people than to kill them… lol…. Ofcourse I'm not going to do that… geez.. because if you kill people (in this story by the way), they could earn moey again then go blackmail again!!! Haha…!!! I'm so cruel… anyways, that's what I'm thinking about!! Lol

3. I have so many subscribers… thank you… but they don't review… so… please review people!!

Sorry for the late update…!!! School is keeping me busy : P

Disclaimer: I own a new piano!!! Wee!!

_________________________________XIII_________________________________

"Where's Sakura-chan?" the hyper active ninja asked the 5th hokage

"I already told, she left, without a word" she answered crossing her hands together

"But she's your apprentice!" he started to be hysterical

"I know, and that's the bad thing" [A.N… Tsunade here is not a mednic but a professional shooter ok…??? This is set during the modern time x]…]

"I guess you don't even have the idea where she is, right?" Shikamaru ask.

Tsunade look at him. He's sharp as usual.

"That's right"

"We'll send anbu squads to find forehead girl, now!" Ino joined in

"Damn it, Sakura, why do you have to leave?" Naruto eye's started to fill with tears. After all, Sakura and him are good friends.

"I already did that Ino, right now, they are searching for her, but it'll be hard" The hokage said 3 people lowered their heads.

_________________________________XIII_________________________________

"Squalo, any reports?" Belphegor stated. They are already in Konoha, eating at some restaurant.

"None, nobody could find her, but there's one guy who could help us find her" Squalo answered back

"Who's that?" Xanxus begun

"Reo Kaito, He's the only one"

"You mean the famous singer? Where is he?" Levi asked

"Unfortunately his dead, this is his last picture" Squalo showed them a colored newspaper.

A girl with a pink-hair and emerald eyes is wearing a red-tube with a 1-inch V-style strap with diamonds that is connected with the dress (Gomen, I'm not good at describing, just imaging the V is the strap and the __ is the tube dress … lol). She was touching the man's hand that is in her waist. The man with a reddish-orange hair and violet eyes[Reo from alice academy x) lol], who is behind Sakura , was wearing a black suit, holding the girl's waist, his face beside Sakura's. They both looked at the camera with smiling faces.

"Wow, they sure looks like they are not going to be separated anymore" (bel and squalo are the ones talking here ok…?)

"They were about to get married, but he died" Squalo simply said.

"How?"

"He was shot, by unknown people"

"Oh.. how about the Haruno girl?"

"She was shocked of course. The death of Reo caused a big trauma of her

"The security should be tight when especially when it is a big star, yet they still manage to shoot him? How did that happen?"

"I don't know, nobody even knows who holds a grudge against Reo nor Sakura"

"It remains a mystery huh…" Liusuria joined in [Liusuria being serious? Lol]

"Let's go, we have no information to get here" Xanxus said as he was standing up

_________________________________XIII_________________________________

After that dreadful cleaning, Sakura and Train ended up staring at each other with one questions on their minds. Who will sleep on the bed? And who will sleep on the couch?

"Hey, I'll go sleep on the couch" the Haruno, miraculously said.

"Okay then…" Heartnet answered, not bothering to ask if she's okay.

"Will you give me some pillows?" Heartnet then threw a pillow in the couch

"Happy-" he was cut off, cause he receive a pillow on his face

"What was that for?!" he quickly blurted out

"Your not even going to ask if I'm okay here?!"

"Well, you're the one who suggests to stay there, not me!"

"Well, at least offer me to sleep in the bed, while your going to sleep in the couch!"

"I don't want to"

"Why?"

"It'll be hard there to sleep" he said as he was about to adjust to his sleeping position

"That's my point, I'm the visitor here, that's why you should be kind!"

"But you're an unwanted visitor here, lady"

"Ok, fine, I'm sorry, I'm going to find the mansion… Honestly.

"Oh" he was just left speechless. He didn't expect this kind of answer. But there's something bothering him. What does she mean when she said that she would find her mansion? She doesn't know where she lived? Oh well, he'll just ask tomorrow, nothing could be gained for now.

_________________________________XIII_________________________________

"_Your really do ask that you'll marry me?" a pink haired, 20-year girl asked._

"_Isn't it obvious? Is the only daughter of the Haruno really that deaf?" he replied, sarcastically._

"_Sorry about being deaf" she turned her back_

_But suddenly, the guy's hand pulled her closer to him, embracing Sakura._

"_Reo, I'm not-"_

"_Sshh" the singer cut her._

"_If you're not ready, I'll give you some time"_

"_Thanks"_

---- _after 2 weeks_---

"_Reo? Are you there?_

_The pink haired girl entered Reo's room, not bothering to wait, but suddenly, she stop._

"_Reo"_

"_Reo" she called again, nearing him. Something was wrong_

"_Damn it, Reo!" She already placed his head in her lap_

_No reaction. She checked his pulse. He's still alive, but why doesn't he wake up. For the first time in Sakura's life, she panicked_

"_Oh god Reo! This isn't funny! Wake up already!" she was already patting hard his cheeks_

"_If you are dead, I'll kill you!" she is starting to shred tears_

"_Ok, if your going to wake up absolutely right now, I'm going to marry you already"_

_Still no reaction… Right now, she was already crying_

"_I clearly got that" he suddenly muttered_

"_Reo?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Thank god, you're awake now!"_

"_Thanks to my great acting skills, I finally got you"_

"_What?"_

"_You'll marry me"_

"_No way, I didn't say that!" she was starting to blush_

"_Oh yes you did, Sakura-chan!" you said that. Naruto appeared. He hid in the couch to act as a witness_

"_Yeah! And we heard that!" Ino appeared with ten-ten, hinata, shikamaru, neji _

"_So you set them up to act as witness to that huh" Sakura face Reo. _

_Reo grinned. _

"_And not only that, I also have a record" he showed her a recording device_

_She was left speechless._

"_So, let's take the formal act. Sakura, will you marry me?"_

"_I—"_

"_GO!" Her 6 friends said_

"_I will not marry you"_

"_Hih?" all the people in the room shouted_

"_Just kidding!"_

"_Geez" all the people stated… again they have the same dialogue! X] _

_Reo took her hand and placed the ring in her ring finger._

"_I honestly didn't thinks that it'll fit you perfectly"_

"_Do you want a divorce now?!" Sakura quickly blurted out_

"_Hey- we aren't even married."_

_As they continued to fight, their friends just laugh at them wondering how they are going to live with each other._

_They just laugh at the pair._

_After a week,, Reo already bought a house that they will live in, well, there going to be married, so they lived with each other now. Their house is huge. The design was from a famous designer. It is a very bright house, because instead almost of walls, they have glass walls that is bullet proof to insure their safety. Speaking of privacy, they have a large garden so that they can have their own worls and huge curtains that will cover the glass walls that they have. They went to malls. Every time they do, they had fans but fortunately, they gave the couple the time to be alone. After all, Sakura did have a taste of modeling because of Reo. They bought plasma-40 inches TVs, chandelier, all they things that they need in their house, after that, Reo told his SPs(secret police Lol…) to have the responsibly to bring those into their mansion. They ate at an expensive restaurant and shop for their selves. They have no problem in money since the Haruno's are very rich and Reo, being an international star… What could you expect more? So all the girl's want, it is always given. After shopping, they ended up having 30 bags for each them. _

_After 1 month_

"_Miss Haruno, Sir Reo is in the hospital! He got an accident!" their maid reported_

"_What? Are you-" before she could even finish her sentence, she grab the keys and start up the Mercedes car._

"_He's at the Tokyo Hospital!" _(sorry, can't think of something)

_She speed up.._

_Arriving at the hospital, she asked the person in charge of the admitting patients._

"_Reo kaito? W-Wwhere is he??" she couldn't calm down_

"_He's in the ICU, he was shot unfortunately miss-"_

_She did not listen, she was already running. She arrived at the ICU's door, His parents are already there. _

"_Ma, what happened?" Reo's mom did not answer. She just hugged Sakura. Her heart's speed is increasing._

"_Pa?"_

_Suddenly, the doctor came out, his head facing the ground._

"_Doctor, how is he?" Reo's dad asked._

_I'm sorry, but we cannot do anything, if we'll operate on him, his heart will stop._

"_What?, you're a doctor, a doctor save lives, how's that-"_

_Reo's father couldn't continue_

"_I'm really sorry"_

_Sakura and Reo's mother is shock. So shock that they couldn't even speak. Sakura shed a tear. For the first time after a long time. _

"_Can we see him?" His mother asked, trying to control her tears_

"_Yes, you can"_

_The family walked in the room_

"_Reo" his mother got into his side fastly…_

"_I guess I'm dying huh," Reo said, obviously trying to smile obviously, the pain that he was feeling shown on his face._

"_No your not, were going to transfer you into a better hospital, the doctores here are no good." His father spoke._

"_No dad, it's no use. We all know what's going to happen" _

"_Reo, no" that's not going to happen. His mother said trying to lie to herself._

_Sakura stood there, trying to stop herself from crying. She loves Reo so much._

"_It's okay mom, Just remember I love you so much, Dad, take care of each other"_

_His parent's tears were now flowing (lol)_

"_Where's Sakura?"_

"_I'm right here" _

_Sakura said sitting in the chair beside Reo's bed._

"_I love you" his said, smiling_

"_I love you too, you promised you'll never leave, why now?" She said squeezing his hand so tightly. _

"_I'm sorry, but promised me you'll move on, don't do what other character movies do when they do lose their love ones. They kill their selves. Your not a movie star, got that? Reo is having a hard time to speak now_

_Sakura laugh, but tears couldn't be stop_

"_Promise me you'll go find some who'll love you, promised me you'll move"_

"_I can't, I just can't move on without you"_

"_Please"_

"_No"_

"_For my one last wish"_

"_I promise"_

"_Thanks. I love you and always take care k?"_

_She nodded her head._

_He took a very deep breathe. The monitor now shows one sound. Meaning his heart stop. His gone now. Forever gone._

_________________________________XIII_________________________________

Yey, I finished the chappy,… read and review k..???


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm back…. Sorry for the late update. I just had my exams and my freakish recital… so, I'm back! Yeah… Hmmm…. Read and review people…

Disclaimer: I dunno…. I don't own Naruto or any characters….

She woke up. This time, she's not in the couch. She's in the bed now. She figured it out that Train transfer her because of her nightmares. Her sweat is all over her. She had a nightmare again.

"Your awake" Heartnet said, opening the door, bringing a glass of milk.

"Yah" she said, running her fingers through her hair.

"Here, drink this"

Sakura didn't react. She has no reaction; she is just staring through the blank wall.

"Hey" When he come near her, he saw her crying. Suddenly, she hugged Train, which caught him by surprise.

"I'm scared. I'm so scared" She tried to speak straightly.

"I don't know how, why, who. I don't know…" She continued

Train couldn't understand. Instead, of asking, he didn't speak. Who is this girl? It's like a mystery he couldn't solve.

"I don't want to be alone now. I know it's selfish, but-but p-please don't leave me. I can't understand why… Why…" She cried.

"Okay, but I want you to stop crying"

She look up to him, eyes to eyes. He wipes her tears away. She nodded.

"I can't believe I'm crying in front of you" She said, trying to smile.

"What are you-" Train was cut by her

"People near me have a habit of dying" She said, cutting his sentence, knowing what his question was. "I'm sorry, don't worry, I'm going away, you don't have to worry about your life"

"Do you underestimate the number thirteen of the Chronos?" he asked, smirking.

"Well, seems like you don't want to be away from me huh!"

"That's just a stupid phrase."

"Well, I want you to go with me, we have something to go to, and you can't refuse since you're my partner."

"Hn, whatever"

He said, walking out of the room. After 30 minutes, Sakura got out. They were ready to go.

"You don't have a car" She stated.

"I'm not that rich"

"I see but do you have any vehicle?"

"I have a motorcycle" he said walking away. Sakura suspected that he is going to get it. She did not follow.

She saw him riding a motorcycle.

"Know how to ride one of this?"

"Y-Yeah" She answered nervously. The truth is she doesn't know for she never rides a motorcycle.

"Hop in!"

"Do you think we'll fall?" She asked while try to ride the dreadful motorcycle

"I thought you know how to ride one of this?"

"I- this is too small!"

"No it's not, just hold on to me!"

She holds on to him in his waist, hugging him.

"Wait! Let go!"

She wondered why,

"But you just said hold on to you!" She screamed back

"Your hand tickles me!"

"Just bear with it" She laughed. She didn't expect him to be sensitive.

"We're gonna fall"

"AHHHHH!!!!" They both screamed as because the motorcycle they are riding is out of balance.

__________________________________XIII__________________________________

He was on the top of her. Miraculously, the survived. They are not hurt but they are in an awkward position.

"Hey" Sakura stated

"Sorry" Train started to get up.

"Is your motorcycle still okay?"

"I think so"

"Can we still go?"

"Yes. By the way, where are we going?"

"To my family's house"

"Oh"

They started again but this time. Sakura is holding on to Train's shoulders. She gave him the directions but she really doesn't know where they will arrive. This direction was just given to her by her parents. Finally, They arrived. They saw a big garden, like for palaces, and of course, a mansion. Not just any ordinary mansion, but a very big and elegant mansion. She has the key. She'll know whether this is it or not. She stood nervously, opening the gate with her key. It opened! It is conformed! This is their house!

"Let's go"

They walk in the huge garden and arrive at the entrance of the mansion. She took the key again and open the door. They stood inside the Haruno mansion. You could see that the furniture cause millions, red carpet covers the stairs, chalendiers are everywhere and anyone who sees it will say that whoever built this, they had all the fortune in the world.

"It is a good thing that no one dares to steal anything"

"Don't underestimate us. There are infrared lights in here. And even if someone opens the gate with a wrong key consecutively, you won't expect to see him again. So I guess no one really steals anything in here.

"Your going to live here alone?"

"No, you're going to live with me"

"Did I say I already approved?"

"Oh come on!"

"Fine, but my rules are to follow"

"Fine"

After that, they talked about their list all day long….

__________________________________XIII__________________________________

"What a very good news. Sakura Haruno, in Chronos?" Orochimaru said looking at the Varia (wee! Their back!)

"Yes, apparently, someone saw here together with thirteen, a member of the organization. We got lucky because no one is suppose to know about that. However, I have many connections, so I got some information." Bel fully reported.

"And we can get her if we just blackmail them, by exposing their organization." Squalo added.

"Well, I think that will work" Orochimaru finally speaked. "And with that, I'm expecting you to know where the office of is is organization."

"Of course" Bel handed him an address.

"Well, we're going today so be ready, Sasuke, you know our plan"

__________________________________XIII__________________________________

In the Chronos office, one of the guards called Sephiria.

"Excuse me, ma'm. But there are people outside who wants to talk with you. They say it's urgent.

"That's weird, no one suppose to know this place, I'll be there"

She met the people in the entrance gate.

"What do you want?"

"Is that the way that your suppose to talk to us, wouldn't you atleast let us in?" Xanxus complained.

"Very well then"

They come in, sat down"

"I like to have some agreement with you" Orochimaru started

"We would like to get Sakura Haruno out of this organization" Sasuke finally spoke up

"And why is that?"

"None of your business, do you want to keep this organization secret or not?"

She is starting to be aware that these people are not normal people. They are dangerous and she knew they we're not joking.

"She is a great asset here, I don't want her gone in this organization"

"Then it is really alright for you to expose your secret?"

"No. But… you can talk to her and meet up with her"

"Fine then, give me her cellphone" Sasuke said, smirking. Finally, Sakura will be his.

__________________________________XIII__________________________________

After talking and talking, they got tired. And after every hour, they are beginning to be comfortable with each other. Well, it's been one month but the only not comfortable is for Sakura because she was sleeping in the couch, and last night is the only night she was able to sleep in the bed. They did missions together, the first one is a failure but eventually, and they got better with each other.

Suddenly, Train heard the sound of someone playing the piano. He went to the room where it was creating the sound. Sakura was playing the piano. After her playing he was speechless.

"Wow… you're good"

"Thanks, I was playing the piano since I was a kid but no one was there to watch me"

"Keep going"

"My parents really weren't able to go to my performances. Their really are busy. I even won awards but they weren't there."

_**Flashback**_

"_Mom, today's my performance, you promised that you and dad will go right?"_

"_I'm sorry dear, there is a business meeting suddenly, maybe next time"_

_Her dad went to them_

"_You keep irritating us about your recital, we've given you everything, what can you ask more!?"_

"_But dad, that will only be for a few hours, or even minutes just for you to see me perform"_

"_Didn't your heard your mother? There's a business meeting suddenly-"_

"_For business, your always there-"_

_She received a slap_

"_I never taught you to snap to your parents. We won't be able to go to your recital"_

_He said walking out of the house_

"_I'm sorry" her mother said following her father_

_There's no choice, she had to attend the recital. Her performance was powerful and splendid. She received the recitalist of the year award. Even though she won, she felt it was worthless. There is no one listening. No one in her family…_

__________________________________XIII__________________________________

Well. That was long… I had the story planned out… so I might be updating… depends on the number of reviews… so read and review people…. Ja!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! Lolz… I know… it's really a long time before I can update… sorry people but I'm also a busy person… I'm a hardworking student, you know(haha)… Sorry, but I manged to update! Also, thank you for all the people who reviewed my stories!

Disclaimer:I don't and I won't own Naruto and Black cat and all the other animes I used in these fiction. If they were, what the hell!?

_________________________________XIII_____________________________________

It's been a year since they were together and…

"Train!!!"

"What?" he asked

"I thought you are going to come with me. Shopping?"

"Hn"

"Okay, I'm done playing with you"

"I really don't remember me playing with you" he smirked

"Shut up, come on let's go" She said pulling him

"NO!"

"Come on!" She persisted but because Train is so strong, she fell

"Ouch" Sakura said and Train came rushing

"Hey, are you ok?"He asked trying to find out what is wrong

"My feet. It hurts" she replied. Somehow like a child.

"You won't cry"

"Of course"

Train was amused. The last time he saw her cry was when she had a nightmare

"Let's go" train said out of blue

"Where?"

"To the hospital"

"I can't walk"

"Hn"

Suddenly, he carried her. Carried her bridal style. She blushed.

"_Wait? Did I just blush? What the hell?!?" _she thought

"Sorry, I should have just gone with you"

"Heh, you are so right there" this time, it's her time to smirked

"I'll just treat you to a restaurant"

"Really? Wee!. Arigatou!"

They went to the hospital then went to the restaurant.

He didn't realized that he made a really big, bad decision.

_________________________________XIII_____________________________________

The restaurant is just like Maxims(restaurant in Paris, I dunno).

"Wow" Sakura was amused. She always eats at these in this kind of restaurant when she was with Reo but that was a long time ago. The waiter escorted them to their seats. They ordered, talked and laugh. Until…

"Sakura?" Someone called out

Sakura turned her head. She saw a raven haired boy with onyx eyes.

"Sasuke"

"I've been trying to reach you but you don't answer my calls"

"I know, I just don't find a reason to talk to you."

"I'll just go out for a while" Train said. He realized that they need a moment alone. Even though he doesn't know who the guy is.

"But this is supposed to be our-" Sakura was cut off by train

"I'll come back later" he said going out

"Who is he?" Sasuke asked sitting down

"Someone I know"

"You've change"

"How come?"

"You are not wearing any jewelry, your not even wearing heels, you're wearing flats"

She smiled and remembers

_Flashback_

_Train went to her and shows her a shoe box. She opened it and_

"_I'm sorry, I'm not wearing flats, I'm not use to it"_

"_You;ll have to, it slows down our mission when you wear heels. Remember the time when you almost slipped in the stairs, slipped in the swimming pool during the Chronos meeting?"(Ouch, that happened to me… lolz)._

_She opened her mouth to protest but suddenly, Train kneeled in front of her suddenly taking her shoes off her feet and put the sandals that he bought. It was a white sandal that has straps on it, not too simple or extravagant. Just a normal pair of shoes._

"_But the shoes that I bought, it cost me a lot!"_

"_Forget about it" Train said repeating what he had done with her other foot_

"_There" he said, standing up_

"_Good?" he asked her_

"_The truth is, it feels better" she answered truthfully and smiled._

"_Thanks" Sakura added_

_End of flashback_

"Who is he to your life?"

"He is my partner, he lives with me"

"In Chronos?"

"Yes, so what do you want?"

"I want you to come with me"

"What?"

"I want you to be with me" He simply said and Sakura felt irritated at how simply Sasuke was able to say it

"No, I don't want to be with you"

"Why?"

"I, I just can't"

"Why is that?" Sasuke insisted

"Because she is my girlfriend and we are going out" Train appeared

Sakura was socked but she did played along

"Yeah, he- he is my boyfriend and- and I love him very much. He means everything to me and I won't be able to imagine a day without him."

"_It just felt so right, saying that. Wait..? What is happening to me? Damn it!" she thought_

"We are going. Bye" Train said placing his arm at her shoulder. "It's getting late also."

They went out of the restaurant.

"Come on, I'm going to show you some place" Train gave her helmet and ride his motorcycle

"Where?"

"It's a surprise"

"Hmmm"

He drives until they arrived at a very beautiful lake. No one is there except them

"Wow, it is very beautiful here" Sakura was so amused

"I know" they sat at the grass and look up the sky,

"Wow! This night, look up, the sky has so many stars!"

"Yeah"

They were quite but it is a comfortable silence. She rested her head at his shoulder, train really didn't mind.

"Hey, come on, I'll show you how to dance" Sakura said

This time, Train didn't reject her request. She placed her hands at his shoulders, and did what the normal position for slow dancing.

"Put your hands in my waist, that's how it is"

They dance under the stars. Their clothes seems to match the event. Sakura was wearing a powderish blue cocktail dress and Train was wearing polo shirt and pants.

"I guess it's time for me to give this to you"

"What?" sakura asked, confused

"Happy Birthday" He gave her a necklace, a very cute necklace. She smiled at him, so happy. Someone remember her birthday!"

"Sakura, face there, let's count 1,2,3"

"1,2,3" They both counted and…

Fireworks… She saw fireworks. And realized that this is also the best place to watch fireworks.

They watch it. Sakura is amazed like this is her first time watching fireworks.

"Thank you"

"At the restaurant, who's that guy?"

"He's just a childhood friend"

"I really didn't mean it, you just seem so irritated talking to him so I feel like saving you"

"Oh" she was torned. It's all over

"But I want it official"

"What?" Saukra asked, shocked

"Will you be.. you know.. my-my-my.. girlfriend?" he whispered the last part.

She look at him, face him. Suddenly kissed him in the cheeks.

He blushed. First time in his life.

"So…?" he asked

"Yeah" she smiled

"What?"

"I said yes" she laugh. "Yes"

He laugh, for him this is the best day of his life. After that, he slowly lean into her and kiss her softly in the lips.

"_It's the best birthday present ever"_

"You're so weak, you even fell for me" He whispered

"Heh, whatever"

They just let it through. They wanted to be like this forever.

_________________________________XIII_____________________________________

That night, when they went back to the mansion, they were having dinner and

_Ring ring. _Her cellphone is ringing. Someone's calling her. Sakura picked it up and saw the id caller. It was Sasuke. She decided to pick it up and say to him to shut up…. Forever…

"Excuse me" She said, leaving the dining table, she went to the garden and

"Hello"

"It's me" Sasuke said on the other line

"I know"

"I just wanted to aked if you-"

"I'm sorry, I already made up my mind. I decided what I want"

"Do you know that he has nothing to offer you?"

"He has, and it's the only thing I could wish for"

"He cannot ever offer you jewelry and all sorts of things, you have no future with him"

"Im not that materialistic, I know his not that rich, but I'm happy I'm with him, and I know I will never regret it. The reason I answered your call is for me to tell you to stop calling me."

"Hn, I know a way so you can't reject my offer"

"Bye"

She didn't even asked him about his plans but she is sure, Sasuke would do anythinh to get what he wants.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Train asked. He decided to go in the garden

"Sasuke, he's trying a way to destroy us, I don't know, every time when everything's alright, that's when it started to go wrong. Train, what if he, if he separates us?"

"We won't, I'm sure" He said hugging her trying his best to comfort her.

He didn't know that his moments with her is only a matter of time….

_________________________________XIII_____________________________________

"It's time" Sepheria faced the other Chronos Numbers

"Time for Heartnet and Haruno to destroy Konoha!"

_________________________________XIII_____________________________________

I know… I know… it is short… so yeah. Read and review people….I'm sorry for the delay update. It's because of our internet connection is really slow… and it has a lot of problems. So yeah… Read and review people….


	6. Author's note, SORRY GUYS!

Hello guys! I'm so sorry but I'm putting this story ON HOLD for a while. However, I'm starting another fan fiction, and i promise to update you guys more there :)) I would like to thank everyone who supported, reviewed, added this to their favorites and even follow the story, I'm so touch! ^_^

"I miss you" would be my new work. A SakuraxSasori pairing. Hope you just would love this story!


End file.
